Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-31720806-20161013150940/@comment-27084567-20161029151444
EDanielRV escribió: Hasta donde yo lo veo, Ennard no era parte de la banda de Circus Baby, al final, los cuatro animatrónicos principales fueron desmantelados, Baby los desmanteló y con las partes de todos creo a Ennard, quedando como un raro endoesqueleto que no se sabe de donde salió, y para ocultar su cara, tomo la mascara de payaso que hay en la central de control. Dentro de Ennard convivían los cuatro animatrónicos, si dicen que sus IA's, si dicen que sus conciencias, lo que sean, los cuatro estaban dentro de Ennard, razón por la cual Baby habla en plural, y como ella era la "líder", ella era la conciencia principal de Ennard. Antes de que ella fuera desmantelada era Ballora la conciencia, por eso dice que Ballora estaba con ellos. En cuanto a la razón por la cual querían salir, creo que no esta demasiado clara, Baby había desarrollado una mayor inteligencia que la de los otros tres, pero aun así, no era capaz de sentir, hasta que "absorbió" a aquella niña dentro de su cuerpo (no se si su alma la poseyó, si las conciencias de las dos se mezclaron, quien sabe), después de eso, Baby desarrollo sentimientos. A ella no le gustaba como HandUnit los trataba, como los castigaba dándoles choques eléctricos, comenzó a sentir lastima por los demás, solo había una forma de liberarse, escapar. Pero como menciona, no serian capaces de hacerlo con su apariencia, por lo que necesitaban un "disfraz". Fue cuando comenzó a idear su plan: ganarse la confianza del técnico (el padre de la niña), desmantelar a los otros animatrónicos, formar a Ennard y que Ballora tomara su cuerpo, hacer que el técnico la desmantelada para poder volverse parte de Ennard y, finalmente, usar la maquina para matar al técnico y tomar su cuerpo. Se que puede sonar descabellado lo de que Baby tiene conciencia, sentimientos, etcétera, pero si se dan cuenta, ella muestra señales de lastima, tristeza y remordimiento a través del juego, como cuando le dice al técnico que solo dolerá un momento, o cuando le cuenta la historia de la niña. ACLARO, esta es solo mi opinión, para mi tiene sentido, para ustedes no se, por favor no se me echen encima. Otra cosa, Ennard NO es el Hombre Morado. es cierto que ennard no es el hombre morado pero te dejas muchas cosas mal, por ejemplo .*los animatronicos no se unen para crear a Ennard pues segun tu razonamiento Baby seria parte de Ennard pero no ya que Ennard en la noche 5 esta detras de Baby en el Part and Services haciendote creer que ella te habra cuando solo es el imitando su voz como lo hacen otros animatronicos (Ej; Funtime Freddy) y el te guia a tu trampa .*Ennard aparece detras del cristal del Scooping Room por lo que el es quien se mete dentro de ti despues de activar el Scooping .*la niña es hija del William Afton, en esos audios que salen antes de iniciar cada noche la niña le pregunta a su padre por que no se puede acercar a los animatronicos si son para ella ademas de que en una dice 'papi no esta viendo' pues el no la deja estar cerca ya que sabe que es peligroso, ella es la niña tanto de la historia como del minijuego de Baby y no tiene relacion con el Tecnico .*los animatronicos querian irse por que no querian que los desarmaran y rearmaran cada noche y Ennard podria tener el alma de la niña, lo que explicaria sus ojos pues es hija de hombre morado y scott lo queria relacionar .*la mascara de payaso siempre fue de Ennard pero al salir de servicio y estar tan dañado ya no lo necesitaban y por eso le quitan la mascara y la usan como adorno, tama en cuenta que los animatronicos eran avansados y podrian usar a los tres tecnicos que trabajaban ahi para irse en lugar de unirse y solo usar uno, es mas simple y si ella hubiese creado a Ennard lo hubiese hecho bien pues tiene que saber hacerse a ella y los demas despues de tantos desarmes .*puede que Baby quisiera ayudarnos pero ella fue desmantelada al igual que el resto pues no esta su Endoesquleto en el traje cuando nos la encontraos en el Part and Service, Ennard imita su voz para que hagamos lo que el dice y despues nos demuestra que nos engaña aclarando que todos ya habian sido desmantelados previamente y es el quien desconecta a Hand Unit (hasta es posible que imitace su voz para intentar que Ballora nos matara pero falla por que baby nos dice que hacer) y eso es todo |i am the shadow from your mistakes||time to party\('-')/my friend||i have something for you| 15:14 29 oct 2016 (UTC)